Symphonic Death
by True China Sorrows
Summary: My heart now aches from the loneliness I once craved. I can't push away the pain anymore.
1. Tragedy

Disclaimer: I own the plot + OC. Everything else goes to the rightful, respected owners!

Tragedy exists because tragedy is beautiful

Chapter One.

The suns setting over my home. My dump of a home, as others would say. I chose tonight though, for the full moon. I won't go back to being hated. My parents care for me, not that it matters. I'm nothing here, but if only I could be over there. My heart aches from the loneliness I once craved. I can't push the pain away anymore.

The last time I tried this, he stopped me. Now look at him, over there. The traitor! He left me, after saying that it isn't a bad place. He told me to stay, so why couldn't he? I admit though, he was right. I see the beauty through my dead eye.

The hope in my heart sings a tune of utter symphonic bliss. A hope to see him again, to make him pay. I'll do that; then I'll make him come back. I don't care what you _city_ folk think. He's coming back with me, no matter what. He'll make everything right. Even if I have to kidnap him to do it. After everything I had to do to get this far, I'll kill to make things right.

'They celebrate him as a hero! He's not; he wouldn't have left me if he was.'

Those are my last thoughts before I start my duel runner and I'm away. Those security guys are pathetic, I've met rats tougher. My speed reaches critical levels, and instead of slowing I speed up tenfold. The electricity in _my_ bikes engine and gears won't reach critical mass and explode on me. Never have before.

My chosen route leads me to the incomplete bridge. My speed needs to increase just a little more before I make it. The only problem is; I've never gone this fast before. I was much slower on my test runs. It seems I miscalculated. I could have used Lettuce's intellect on this.

'No! I can do this alone, I don't need them.' She thinks harshly.


	2. The Start

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC. Everything else belong to their rightful, respectful owners.

Family is not biology, but in being there for one another.

"No! Stop there!" someone yells.

I almost roll my eyes, but I can't afford to lose any concentration now. The bridge is there, in my sight. I'm so close, but I know that I'll fail this time. It's a gut feeling. A feeling that's never been wrong; or failed me before. Then suddenly it's there. In my head. They're there again!

"Get out!" I scream, my bike swerves uncontrollably.

Some people scream, and do, indeed run from my erratic path. I'm trying to get it back under my control, but at this speed. I almost see red as I barely miss a small boy. He couldn't dodge fast enough, he's lucky I have as much control as I do.

"Last chance!" the voice repeats. "Stop now!"

If only you know that I can't, but you don't. You don't know my motives, if you did, you wouldn't try stopping me. My mum's going to be disappointed in me. Her friend will try comforting her, but it'll never work. My apologies for anything and all sins that I_ know _I will be committing. Understand, I'm doing this for love, so please grant me divine forgiveness, even though I deserve it not.

Suddenly I feel the difference in the ground beneath me and before I can do much, I speed up. I've pushed my bike before, but this is the highest speed ever. I speed over the last of the ground and straight into thin air. Over the bridge. I won't make to the other side on this, so I apologise for all the damage I will cause.

I make the mistake of screaming as I'm submerged, well, I don't have perfect control over my body. No one really does. The massive amounts of water ruses into my lungs and I try kicking so get to the surface as my body screams for air. It's too bad though, my trouser leg got caught on something sticking out of the engine. Dragging me to my doom with it. My struggles may be futile, but I can't just give up.

I see images flashing behind my closed eyes. Not the images I expected, I shut them out long ago. With my memories; my parents. I see how things used to be, and if I was on land, you would see my tears. I just can't struggle to be free and keep living, and stop that. I can't do this.

Then suddenly something in me surges and I break free. I break to the surface, only for a quick breath. Then I force myself to swim away as fast I can. I _don't_ want to be in the water when that goes off. It's only about four hours later, but I reach the other side. I may be weak, but I manage to pull myself onto land. I'm surprised, but my bike's here too. I should have realised that it was harder than in practice.

Slowly I drag myself further from the water's edge. I need to let it dry off, so I hide it in an alley. Not the best idea, but I got nothing else. I slowly wander around while it takes its sweet time drying. If only I was as skilled as mother when it comes to that. I wouldn't have had to spend so much time. Wasted so much time. I turn to the view of bright lights.

I know what I have to do. My feet take me further into the city. Soon I notice a bathroom and enter to change from my soaking clothes. Hopefully these will have dried by now, though I wouldn't bet on it. I see the looks I'm being given and I hear some mentioning calling sector security. So, I suppose this will have to be swift. That won't be a problem though, as a model, you're expected to change fast.

I exit the toilets in my new outfit and ignore the cat calls. I can't blame them really. I chose designer clothes to at least appear wealthy. To get into the tops of New Domino city, that's the least they expect… I'm wearing a complimenting, figure accentuating aqua – turquoise maxi dress. Turquoise high heels that I expected to break my neck in. The sleeves have a slit down them, revealing my pale skin and only barely reach my elbows.

I'm not happy. I never will be, not until he's paid. He needs to understand that I've not forgiven him. It's too bad he won't remember me. My heels click along the ground as I search the crowd as inconspicuously as I can. I need to find someone easy. A puppet with a weak will. Not that there aren't plenty choices, because everyone is weak here. It was harder to find people in the Satellite. None of these people match what I'm looking for though. Too bad.

Then I see him. It's only a split second, but it was definitely him. He, who I have been searching for. The only difference now, is that he's the King of Games. The number one turbo duelist in the world. He's well known and a supposed hero. Too bad, I can't forgive him. Not now. Not after everything. I look to the sky.

"This is because I cannot harm you…" I whisper. "… Hakase Fudo."


	3. The Visit

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot my OC, whom as of yet has no name. All other mentioned characters, places and things belong to their rightful, respected owners.

Hatred is as naturally evil as the first creatures who embraced it.

My footsteps halt at a building. This is where he went, I know it. Following the wretched scent of an enemy is no pleasant task, but he will not escape. He won't, unlike his father. After everything that happened, after all these _years_ it's so close._ He's_ so close, but I can't touch him. He's so far from me and my undying vengeance, but close enough that I hear him speaking.

Most would say, this isn't like you Zakuro, but they never knew me. Minto, called my onee Sama, she claimed to know everything about me. This is why I left them, for my vengeance. No one knows me, just the image I create. I will end that here and now. They'll finally see me for who I am.

Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, gomenesai.

My footfalls are silent as they leave the building, my prey for so long. I could take him now, but I'll wait, just one more time. He needs to be alone, he needs to understand that I never wanted this. I never chose this. Fate guided me to it and I need to finish what it started.

"Well, well, well… Fudo, Yusei, what a surprise…" I whisper.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"A friend from the past," I reply. "… You know, not everyone liked what your father was doing."

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" he's a bit worried now.

"You could have saved Satellite, but you chose to leave it instead!" I hiss. "So many people counted in you, trusted you, but that doesn't matter does it?" I move in the shadows. "As long as you take that next victory lap."

"That's not true, the works just being delayed by a strike," he replies, sounding a little angry. "It will be done soon, and how did you get here from there?"

"How else?" I whisper, slamming the door shut.

My eyes widen as I move. A door bangs against the frame, not shutting from the impact. "We'll finish this next time," I say, leaving him to his thoughts.

I leave him blinking from the intrusion of light. How was I supposed to know that the light would automatically go on if the door was shut at night? Oh well, at least he understands now. My motives aren't obvious. This isn't about that damned Enerdy Reactor! No, this is because of your parent's ignorance Yusei. This is for their naivety, their belief in the Goodwin's. I lost everything because of _your_ destiny! Now you'll lose everything because of mine.

I lost too much that day to let you get away, even if it was your father's doing. My hatred is eternal and there's nothing you can do about it. The time is arriving. Soon they'll be here too, Minto, Ichigo, even Kisshu.


	4. They From The Shadowed Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC. Everyone and everything else mentioned belongs to their rightful, respected owners.

Never seek what you cannot see

I'm back with my duel runner. To be honest, I don't duel. It's a waste of my valuable time and time is something I don't have enough of anymore. I was _supposed_ to end it all there. If not for that _stupid_ light! Oh well, there will be other opportunities.

I start my engines and keep to the shadows. My runner, unlike others, doesn't need fuel. I power it in a much different way and right now, I couldn't be more grateful for that. Despite my efforts to look upper class, I don't actually care for any of that. I've lived the life of the rich and famous and can honestly say that I _hate_ it.

After a few hours of simply circling the entire city, I did say it was fast after all, I stop at the water's edge. Maybe, just maybe, they're over there. I erase that thought; they'd be here in the city. If not, I'd have heard Minto scream by now. When the time comes and I see them here, the line between friend and enemy won't exist. They'll all have to go. I can't help that. No one is getting in my way.

The news is broadcasting nothing of my visit. If he knows what's good for him, they'll never find out until it's too late. I speed away and towards the city centre. I know something's going on here. I suppose you could say its instinct. I'm hoping it isn't them, it's too soon. Then again, time and fate have been against me for a while. If it's them and they give me away then I don't know what to do.

I slow down. Ah, luck would be siding with fate and time.

"Zakuro onee sama!" Minto yells, drawing everyone's attention.

I'm surprised, I didn't expect this. I'd thought it would all at once. Oh, why does everything go wrong? I turn and meet Kisshu's gaze once, but I can't stay here. There's too much attention and I'm hoping to go unnoticed. She'll throw a tantrum if I leave, but no one will notice me then. I slam my foot down on the accelerate and almost fly off.

They're no one. People from a past that disappears into nothing. I don't need or want them here. They're complicating everything. Why won't they leave me alone?


	5. Last Remnants Gone

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC, whom I still have not named. Everything else mentioned belongs to their respected and rightful owners.

Friendship and love is giving someone the ability to hurt you, but trusting them not to

I stop at the water. If I could, then I'd choose to leave. To leave this quest for revenge and everyone else. To just be alone. I would like that very much, but it's a luxury I cannot have. He can't be touched, not like this. I need a new plan. Something to catch him off guard and get what I want. The delays to the bridge aren't an accident or a strike. They don't want it connected. They won't accept them because they're different.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I ask.

"Why did you leave them like that?" Pai asks.

"They're none of my concern," I reply, I may be harsh but I don't care.

"You're leaving your teammates," he states. "What of Kisshu?"

"He's no different than them," I state, returning to my runner. "I have no teammates."

I speed away, leaving the confused alien behind. I don't care though, not for him. Or anyone else. My goal is all that matters to me. He will regret everything he ever did. I just can't touch a dead man, but he will wish he were never born after I'm through. Everyone would be better off without him anyway.

The chaos that ensued from the Enerdy Reactor is nothing. Like I said, my motives are less than obvious. This revenge is personal and I refuse to let him get away with what he did. I lost my life because of that. I awoke in a new world. A world where I was a freak! A mew mew. I never asked to be turned into a _superhero_ or whatever you call me. I save people, but I don't have a choice in the matter.

My route takes me further from the water and closer to Goodwin's mansion. I hadn't planned on coming this way, but I can't help myself now. All of his lies. His _kingdom_. I've had enough and I blame him and his brother too. Either way, two more lives will have to end. I worked so hard on getting here. I won't let everything slip away. Not for anyone.

It's only a short time before _he_ comes to stop me. He may even be worse than me. The dolt. Still, I wonder how he's changed. The last time we saw each other was many years ago. I can't quite remember. Was I four, or five? He might be good to have as an ally. Considering what he did to Yusei; it was a mistake though. He was in so much trouble. I couldn't help but enjoy myself. I mean, you would if you had been in my position.

He was always everyone's favourite. A nuisance, but always the favourite. I never came close to his standards in their eyes. I almost wanted it to happen, but I'd go back and change everything now. Even if it destroyed Yusei's destiny. If | could just stop what happened then I wouldn't be here, but 'what ifs' won't change anything. I still need to kill them. They have to pay…

If I start with Goodwin then I'll draw too much attention to myself. Even Yusei. So maybe, Roman? That sounds good. The brother never really has the attention of the populace. Under usual circumstances. I race to my runner and head back to Yusei's home. If they try to stop me, then I'll be there. The dead have always found that communicating through dreams is the easiest method. They've stood as silent protecting, guardians for eons. Not just human spirits either.

I stop a few miles from his home. I can't just stand over him all night. I have better things to be doing. Just night time. For now. When the first sign has been sent then I'll stop. If he doesn't notice then I won't blame him. I just need to wait a little longer, but that's going to be hard. I look to the moon for guidance.

"Mew mew Zakuro metamorpho-sis!" I land in a crouch and race away from _him._

'This is for old time's sake,' I tell myself.

The prison transportation van skids to a halt. The prisoners leap for the door, but the doors are flung open in an instant. A bright beam of light pours in and when they look up they see me. My ZaCross whip in hand. Minto quickly rushes over and hugs me. Something's will never change. However, Kisshu just huffs and walks past me. I leap back and use my whip to make the back of the van collapse. No one was harmed; they just wouldn't be able to leave.

"Arigatou!" Minto smiles.

"Don't thank me," I snap. "We're even now."


	6. Final Musings

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and my OC. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

Power has always come from the heart

My goal takes me away from my old friends, and far from the city. It leads me back to Satellite and all the pain and isolation that come with it.

My footsteps are the only sound in the dusty alley. The street lights flicker feebly. Then one shatters completely. By the time the others are working again. All that is left is swirling dust. Then something silver gleams as it blows past on the wind and far away. A flash of bright red makes an appearance for a split second.

I stop at the grounds. No one comes here. No one ever has. Not since then. This place is said to be haunted. I wish it was. This is not a place of fear for me. This is why I seek vengeance. All the answers lie here, with the dead. Even though I have no fear of this place. I have never intruded upon the ground. This is to me, an almost sacred place.

My motives… Would it help to mention that these grounds are where I swore my vengeance?

I turn to leave after praying for the dead. My runner is over by the water. I have no problems with leaving it in plain sight. Only I can activate it. Or rather, my _soul_ can. Besides, it isn't like they could hack into the system or anything. It's just a standard motorbike, really. I don't duel. There is a slot for a duel disk though. I had it custom made. Well, he made it and that's close enough.

I turn and run back to the pier. My feet take me straight to the edge and I look down into the water. The dark night covers the water in a black cloak. My eyes detect nothing in front of me. I lean forward and stare into the waters. This time, I won't be needing my runner.

I sigh and lean back after a moment. Irritation mars my face before I regain my composition. A slow, quiet breeze blows past me gently.

"Is there something you require?" I ask.

"Your reputation precedes you, Zakuro," a voice states. "I have a proposal for you."

"Then find some poor, weak minded girl like Akiza, Sayer," I reply. "I have no interest in you or your fallen organisation. You cannot even bend my mind or will to your own, so save yourself time and find someone else."

I don't wait for an answer and leap into the water. I have a lot of achievements and swimming happens to be one of them. He won't be seeing me any time soon. Some other people might though. Then there are those whom will find that I am the last person they will ever see. My plan is already complete, but sharing it isn't something I plan to do. Not with anyone. Now, everyone is an enemy, and well, you wouldn't tell an enemy how you plan to kill another.

I can almost remember that Akiza girl. I saw her with Yusei and some other people. She definitely isn't weak, but I need to keep away from Sayer. He's becoming a pest and I can't have that. All these interruptions aren't good. If they keep up, then I'll have to abort this all together. No revenge. I can't have that, not after all the work I put into this.

I pull myself out of the water and enter the city once again. The whole idea of being inconspicuous is meaningless now. Even if he has kept his mouth closed about our meeting, then Sayer certainly wouldn't. I'll end up with the remainder of his organisation on my tail, literally. Of course, my main object stays clear in my head. However, I can't help but let my thoughts wander to what ifs, one last time.

After tonight I'll never be able to turn back. I won't be able to say, I'm out. One last night I will spend of my own will. Berserkers give everything in exchange for raw power, I suppose you could say it's like that. I'll retain my mind, but I will have to complete my revenge, or I'll die. After tonight, I'll be only a shell. A still doll controlled by her master. No matter what anyone says though; I know I'm doing the right thing.


	7. Now It Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my unnamed OC, who is still not in this yet. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

In the end, all that matters, is completion

I tried ignoring everything, but I suppose, I should have known it would be a waste of time.

"Zakuro onee sama!" Minto yells.

"Urusai Minto," Ichigo whispers. "she doesn't look happy."

Well, of course I'm not happy. I would be happy if you hadn't stopped me last night. Actually, I wouldn't feel anything if you hadn't stopped me last night. I'm not a pawn, at least, not now. Then you got them and gathered everyone who is here, right here. Why can't you just go back to your own world? Or any world; preferably far away from me.

I turn to Kisshu and Pai; they don't look too pleased either. I'm almost glad that I'm not the only one suffering from their stupid, non-stop arguing. Next I turn to Ryou and Keiichiro, but they're useless anyway. I stand and walk away, drawing everyone's attention. Attention isn't really something I was looking for, but for the record, it's about time.

"Zakuro?" Ryou asks.

Like I previously stated; he's useless. A loud sound catches everyone's attention and a duel runner flies in. It gets caught in a tail spin and stops just in front of me. I shake my head and get on. Well, it is mine. I really couldn't take any more of their bickering.

"Don't let me catch you anywhere near me again!" I snap, leaving at full speed.

Last night was a complete waste. He doesn't give second chances, so I'll have to do this alone after all. If only I could turn back time…

* * *

_I look around me tentatively, but no one is there. That's good, wouldn't want to get caught in this part of town. The lights flicker and rodents scurry around the ground. This isn't really my kind of place, but it's his, so I'll have to make do._

_I follow the shadows. It doesn't hurt to be careful. I reach the end of the back road and look out at the empty streets. This must have been a town centre at one point. Now, maybe it is still, but the rodents. The entire place is empty and filled with layer upon layer of dust._

_I follow my path, until a shriek echoes for miles. If I'm lucky. Something moves behind me and then a moment later it rushes for me. So typical. I step out of the way and let Ichigo fall face first. She reaches up and grabs my arm, dragging me away with her._

* * *

I push those thoughts aside as I near my destination. It's there in front of me. So close, but I can't quite reach it. Never mind, that wasn't my goal anyway. I veer to the left and follow my instincts. They say my prey is close if I keep turning this way. However, that gut feeling of imminent failure is back and I know exactly why.

"Go back Kisshu," I call over my shoulder. "stop wasting your time."

"This seems like fun," he replies. "think I'll stick around."

"Just remember, it's your decision," I reply.

I follow my instincts until I reach an old abandoned cave. I used to come here with the dolt. I remember what mother said about it. She warned us not to come here a few days before it became our hideout. I remember watching her perform the ritual for that young boy. He had stayed with us for a while. As had all the others. It was only a temporary means, but the ritual worked. I plan on using it for my own purposes.

I suppose I could leave Yusei unharmed considering what I'm going to do to those two. That isn't as fun for me though. If I left him alive, would I gain redemption. No. So either way, he will know what it feels like. This is the only way that I can harm you.

Mother granted those children a few days. Think of it this way; Yukio was terminally ill and mother used her ritual to grant him a few days of freedom. Of course, it only works if the person has died. I don't have the book it was in, but I remember everything she did and said word for word. Now it's my time to try this out. I blame them too and I'll let them run, but in the end, all you will be is my prey.


	8. The Talk

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC. Everything else belongs to their respected, rightful owners.

All life ends, but only the weak need fear theirs

"Do all you humans destroy their planets?" Kisshu asks, irritated.

I smile softly for a moment. "I suppose it all depends on your point of view,"

"Hmph," he pouts, and then turns to me. "is it time?"

I pause for a moment before nodding. I thought I heard worry in his voice, but it's just my weary mind. "I let them run long enough,"

I stand and we meet each other's gaze. I nod in acknowledgement and understanding. My feet take me to my runner; I slide my duel disk in place and turn to Kisshu one more time. His back is to me, but I don't mind. He hates what I plan to do and doesn't want to be a part of it. I'm going to miss his company, my aching heart begs for constant companionship. Loneliness is now my greatest fear.

I start the engine and head toward the centre of the city. I bare notice and register Kisshu's last fleeting glance. My route is the shortest and soon I veer to the left from the sounds of my prey. It's my last time for doing this to them. My first and last time. I stop in an alley and get off my runner. I place my helmet down on the handles.

I scan from one side to the other before turning everything off and joining with my inner wolf. I become Mew Zakuro without any problems. Turning off all my other senses and feelings are helpful and allow me to move by my instincts. Right now, my instincts are leading me to my prey.

The next thing I know; I'm standing over two bodies. Both are my chosen prey and I turn back to a normal _human_ appearance. I shift my position and look over my shoulder, slightly. My expression is irritated, but I am amused even if so very slightly so. I sigh and turn to leave.

"So you did it," Kisshu mutters.

"I told you I would," I deadpan. "Did you really think me to be so naively innocent?"

"You killed them," he mutters in a daze.

"I never wanted to be a hero," I reply, walking away.

I reach my runner and start the engines again. This time I feel no remorse for my victims or Kisshu. Even without his help, it seems I am capable enough. I turn back onto more main roads and move towards Yusei's home. Killing two people in one night is more than enough attention, but like I previously stated, I let run long enough.

After a while I reach his home and sneak in through the back. I enter the hallway and wait for my chance. I'm not all that bad. After all, I wouldn't explain myself if I was. He needs to understand why I did what I have. I have never really blamed him, so I might say that too. It's unfortunate that security systems don't work so well against ferals who can hack computers as easily as they door opens and he enters. I can barely tell, his steps are so quiet. So, he is taking serious precautions. It won't help though.

"We need to talk," I say.

He freezes and turns to me in surprise and nods. I lead the way and we enter the living room. He sits opposite me and the tension is palpable. This whole room feels like it's cloaked under a heavy blanket and negativity. I meet his eyes for a second before I lean back.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation," I murmur, staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, you definitely do," he replies, serious.

"I'm glad you're as serious as me about this," I almost smile. "I'm not here to kill you, not this time. You just need to understand that I have nothing against you."

"Then why are you doing this?" he asks.

I meet his gaze. "I _hate_ your father," I reply. "I can't hurt him directly-"

"So you're going to kill me instead," Yusei frowns.

"I'm glad we have an understanding," I nod.

A flash of anger crosses his face. "He tried to stop the Enerdy Reactor. If he didn't do what he the world would have been destroyed-"

"And you along with it!" I snap. "You don't understand anything! You just pretend you do!" I'm standing by this point and glaring lightning bolts at him. "I lost _everything_ because of your _stupid_ destiny! Now you'll lose everything to mine!" I don't really care who hears me yelling at him now, nor do I care about the Mews and cyniclons watching from outside. "Then know this, _hero_! You're want to save people is also the wish for them to need being saved!" I stride to the door and just before I slam it I yell; "I'm Fujiwara Zakuro!"

I barely have the pleasure of seeing his eyes widen. He knows the name. Everyone from the Satellite knows _my_ surname. It's more of a curse than it could ever be a blessing, considering the reasons. I _hatehatehate_ everything about my life. I throw the door open and leave his home, ignoring the stares of my former comrades and enemies. Right now I only have one enemy and I'm losing to it, my tears.

I reach my runner and start the engine, leaving it all behind me. It just starts raining as I leave and my tears are invisible now. I see them disappearing in the distance. All of them disappear from my view, except Kisshu.

"Zakuro… Pet," he says.

I turn to him in surprise and swerve uncontrollably. I struggle to gain control again, but I do. Then I turn back to Kisshu.

"Thanks," he smiles. "for not killing those two."

I turn my attention back to the road and nod once.


	9. The Dark Past Unveiled

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC. Everything else belongs to their rightful respected owners.

_**READ ME; Yo, I might add the show Naruto!**_

Change is a part of life

Everything is different now, really it is. I couldn't bring myself to stay in the city for fear of turning back and attacking Yusei. It's against my plan; he will pay for his father's mistakes, just not now. So I came back to Satellite with Kisshu. He wanted to see why I mentioned my name to Yusei and why it had the effect it had. I had agreed to tell him, but only if he let me continue.

To be honest, I prefer his type of transportation to mine. It's much quicker too. I take him to, as they call it here, 'Haunted Hollow'.

"No one comes here anymore," I say, placing a flower at the border. "They think it's haunted and avoid it like the plague, but no matter whom they are, they all respect this place…" I stand after praying silently. "The border is obvious because nothing grows there. The mist helps keep the superstition of ghosts around. They all refuse to come here. Even Yusei knows of it."

"This place looks really creepy," he comments.

"It is," I reply and look at him. "I'm the only one who comes this close… Kisshu, thirteen years ago there was a massacre here. See that house over there, it was the sole target. Kaiya, that woman, she was so enraged that she ordered everything in their way to be destroyed too. The houses there, everyone in them is gone too. No one was spared. It was a day that no one has forgotten… Kisshu, did I ever tell you that this is my home planet?"

He turns to me, surprise written all over his face.

I smile softly. "That was a long time ago though. In my seventeen years of life, I was only here until I was four… The house that was the target, the husband wrote a report for a newspaper. In an article, he stated that a world renowned corporation was profiting from illegal means. They imported children and made them work and starved them half to death. The article led to an investigation that proved he was right. The corporation was shut down. They also owned other companies which were under investigation too. Kaiya was disowned by her family as she was in charge, even though everyone was involved. She destroyed the family and everyone else out of spite."

"She brought over a thousand people with her to destroy this place. Everyone tried fighting back, but they failed. It was horrible, and after that she left. Disappearing and was never to be seen again. I can't even locate her now. For what she did she-"

Something in Kisshu clicked into place. "Fujiwara,"

"Hmm?" I ask, turning to him.

"That's them, isn't it?" he asks. "The family that she targeted, it was your family."

I turn from him, "You're smarter than you look. My father went out to fight and my brother was nowhere in sight. My mother was upstairs, she was a sitting target. I was sent to one of their friends for an overnight stay, I was on the other side of Satellite, I was useless. If I'd known, then I would have been there. I should have known."

How were you supposed to know?" he says, trying to comfort me.

"She knew about the Enerdy Reactor. She knew the day it would explode or whatever it did," I turn to him with a spark in my eyes that makes him flinch. "She told Hakase Fudo not to go to work and to leave with his wife and child with us for a day off. They all worked at the same place and they all knew each other. My mother was never wrong. He ignored her though and that set Yusei's destiny in stone. Do you know how much negative energy and feelings it would take to revive the Dark Signers? Enough that my family had to die!" I snap.

He flinches, silenced. "This is why I can't forgive Hakase. I can't punish him the way I did Rudger and his brother. I have to make him feel what I went through, because Yusei's destiny was only set in stone because he wouldn't leave with us." A few tears fall from my eyes. "My mother was what these people call 'psychic'. She knew what the future held and she tried to change its course for the better, but she failed. I'm her daughter, but I couldn't see like she could! I couldn't see what was happening to my family… What was going to happen…?"

"What about your brother?" he asks, tentatively.

"He's alive, for now," I reply. "He went undercover for a criminal, so I don't know how long he'll live. It's especially sad Kisshu; my mother had been pregnant at the time. It interfered with her powers. That's why she couldn't foresee when the attack the attack was. All the same, my imouto survived."

"That's a shame," he comments, pity in his eyes.

I nod, "I'm losing my brother every day, he's becoming more and more like those criminals he's with. I can feel it," I place my hands over my heart. "It's ironic really, my mother was pregnant which is why she couldn't foresee anything, but I'm fighting for her. I'm doing all of this, so that if she was ever to find out, she wouldn't be a sinner… I've never even met her before, I can't track her either. I've got no scent markings to go by."

"What about records?" he asks. "You humans like keeping records right?"

"To the outside world, we're Satellite scum," I reply. "No one cares to document our behaviour unless we've done something wrong."

"Oh," is all he says.


	10. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC who will be Zakuro onee Sama's sister. YuGiOh 5DS, Tokyo Mew Mew and Naruto all belong to their rightful, respected owners.

Pain teaches us how to be happy, for its only when we aren't, that we're happy

I'm sitting on a large boulder, looking over to New Domino city. Kisshu's watching me. He's watched me since last night and he seems worried. I couldn't control myself then and I cried a lot. Now it's just another memory I'm trying to block out. I almost liked it though, him being nice, it suites him.

"You don't have to watch me, I'm not going on a killing spree," I say.

I sense him flinching at that last part. It runs through my mind and I realise what I reminded him of. What _she_ did; and the massacre. I try to ignore the stab of pain in my chest and try to catch my slipping self-control. I've had enough of it now, definitely.

"Kisshu," I begin, unsure of myself. "If I don't make it back, will you please take the Mew aqua and use it to restore your planet? I've had enough of wars and death."

I feel warmth from beside me and a hand on my shoulder. I raise my head and slowly meet his eyes. He tries to hide his surprise at my lifeless eyes and dead voice. He nods, and I think, he's had enough of fighting too. We stare at the sun rising above New Domino in all its golden glory. I lean back a little, into Kisshu and he doesn't mind. Finally, everything seems to be getting better for me, and I'm going to lose everything all over again!

Kisshu brushes a stray hair out of my face and I see his grim expression. He knows it too. We're losing everything before we could even get it. We can't change destiny and I'm too weak by now to fight fate. Enemy lines have disappeared, not just for us, but my comrades too. I can almost feel my heart essence slip away from me. It seems that even though I didn't meet _him_, he's still making me his puppet. No, his still doll, to be controlled to do whatever on the condition that you fulfil her goal. The tears well up in my eyes and I don't try to fight them anymore. I almost can't wait to die. I wish those scientists were right. I wish there was no afterlife and I'd just disappear and stop existing. That isn't how it works though.

Suddenly a feeling surges through my chest and I stand up. My eyes scour the horizon, even though I know it's not something that can be seen. My heart stops breaking and shatters in two. Kisshu catches me as I start to collapse and I meet his eyes slowly before my world turns a complete black.

A bright flash of light covers the horizon. When it disappears, it reveals the Akatsuki and Orochimaru and his followers. There is a loud sound of birds and they fly from the area as soon as possible. The fleeing birds make the sky turn black for a moment. Minto senses something wrong and the Mews and Cyniclons go to find out what happened.

The Cyniclons take them to the area and they stare at the people. They're all scared by the weird and weirder people standing there. Especially the raven haired boy, holding a ball of lightning. He charges at another raven haired man and just before they collide, Pai uses his Kuu-Rai-Sen-Puu-Jin attack to stop them. That gains all of their attention. Deidara throws a bomb at them, but the girls ignore that and leap out of the way with inhuman agility. The aliens start levitating or whatever they do and Ryou and Keiichiro manage to get out of the way in time too.

"Hey!" Ichigo yells. "That wasn't nice! What are trying to do, kill us?"

"Yes," Itachi replies.

Before the Akatsuki can launch another attack the Mews transform and prepare to counter attack. The Cyniclons land by them to show they're co-operation. Orochimaru watches, interested in them. Sasori sends a puppet at them and they simultaneously attack. Just before the attack hits its target though, a purple line hits the ground, denting it. They Mews flinch and Minto is the first to realise what's happening.

"Mew Zakuro!" Minto smiles.

I land in front of the remnants of my attack and meet their eyes. They look so happy to see me again, but I'll be leaving soon. I turn to the Akatsuki with a glare. They haven't changed though. Then I turn to Orochimaru and his followers. I especially glare at him, I hate him too. He's another that I've decided to kill. Then there's Sasuke and his team. Karin and Juugo. My eyes meet Suigetsu's and I can't help but look slightly pained. He's slipping further from me. I sense the Akatsuki are doing something and turn to the barrage of weapons heading for me and use my ZaCross attack.


	11. Aquainted Strangers

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC. Naruto, YuGiOh 5DS and Tokyo Mew Mew belong to their rightful, respected owners.

I'm more powerful than I seem, but everyone has a weakness

I turn to Orochimaru, ignoring the desperate signals Kisshu's sending me. Slowly, I raise my weapon and go for the kill. Unfortunately, he's improved and just barely manages to dodge. Good thing too for him, my attack shattered the ground and rocks behind him. They turn to me and I have to admit, this kind of attention isn't too bad.

"Mew Zakuro!" Ichigo yells.

I ignore her and keep my eyes locked on him. One of his useless lackies, Kabuto, I think, charges at me. I back flip and turn to my human DNA. I watch him come at me. He smirks and anticipates victory. I have to admit, I'm not so threatening like this.

I'm wearing a white shirt with kimono style sleeves. My denim trousers reach my mid-calf and I'm wearing pale violet high heeled shoes. My hair is pulled back into a side ponytail.

I meet his eyes one last time just as his attack is about to hit me. He uses medical ninjutsu to try to incapacitate me. The attack hits thin air. He straightens himself up and looks around himself, he missed. I see Suigetsu meet me gaze and calls Kabuto's name, he points to me. I let one tear escape before I leap at Kabuto, knocking him down. I leap away and glare at Suigetsu, 'traitor' I mouth.

I land on my feet and glower at them. "Zakuro!" Kisshu yells, he can tell I think, slightly panicked.

Suigetsu looks at Kisshu, irritably. No one but _he_ has been able to read me so easily. I feel panic rising in me from the unfamiliarity of being close to someone and knowing them so well as to be able to read their moves. Then I disappear and re appear in front of Kisshu and facing Suigetsu. We glare at one another before he goes back to Orochimaru. I feel tears ready to well up in my eyes, but I put my acting skills to good use.

"Of course," I state. "Off you go with your_ traitor _friends, Suigetsu."

I feel my comrade's eyes on me in surprise. "Y…. You know each other?" Lettuce asks.

I turn and ignore her. Kisshu looks at me and I barely nod in response. We leap off into the air off of the ledge and I cast one last glance at Suigetsu. Then I concentrate on my landing and not being seen. Kisshu opens a portal and we pass through with no resistance.

I turn to Kisshu. "What is it?"

"It's him, isn't it?" he says.

"This is of no relevance to you," I reply.

He frowns at me, like an adult who was disappointed in their child. I turn from him leave. I had thought that I could have it all, even for a fleeting moment. I hate getting what I want, because that moment has passed. I'm on my lonesome again. I move towards the Kaiba Dome. It isn't much for a building, but I need to be here. I only just found out and I need to know if she knew. After all, it was she who I was with those last, precious days. I wonder if she knew what was to occur.

I only have to enter to see her again, but she's with him. She's standing right next to Yusei. I scowl and turn away; almost running away. I should have known she'd be with him; he's taking people from me too. Is it too much to ask to have someone stand by you through thick and thin, and not leave you for the enemy?

A loud shriek reverberates in my mind, followed by a screeching.


	12. Old Friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC. Naruto, YuGiOh 5DS and Tokyo Mew Mew and everything else belongs to their rightful, respected owners.

What is pain, when you go through life numb

My eyes slowly flutter open. The first thing my mind registers is the blinding white of the room. My ears are ringing from the silence. My vision is glassy and I can't make out much. I can hardly feel my own body, but I fight to stay conscious. I fight like that for who knows how long, but in the end, I lose.

When I awaken the second time, it's very much like the first. I turn to the side and see some beautiful yellow roses. I smile softly at them. My agent would be killing me right now, I'd refuse them vehemently no matter who gave me them. I laugh quietly at the memory, even though it hurts my throat.

"Good memory?" a woman asks.

"Yea," I reply absentmindedly, and turn to face her.

"You know," she frowns. "I'm not bandaging you up every time you get into a fight."

I laugh at her statement and she frowns even more. I lurch upright and double over, still laughing. Then I look at her and she smiles at me. I recognise it immediately, I've been forgiven. I was so angry before, but I think I can manage sharing her with Yusei. He won't be around long anyway. Slowly, I stop laughing, but my eyes are full of joy.

She sits down at the end of the bed and looks me in the eye. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course," I smile. "You worry too much, Martha."

"If you say so," she meets my eyes and frowns. "No. No, I didn't know what would happen." The life in my eyes dull a bit. "Your mother did though, I can tell. She never trusted you to me unless it was an emergency."

"She always trusted you Martha," I reply. "more than anyone else."

"I doubt that, Zakuro," she smiles. "So how have things been for you? Any boys catch your eye?"

"I'm a lone wolf, you know that," I reply.

"Yes, but sometimes, it's better to have people to fall back on," she pats my back. "Remember those? Yellow roses were always her favourite. I remember that she had an entire garden devoted to them."

"Yea, it was interesting," I say. "What do you really want to say? I think I know, but I'd rather you verified it."

"You will never change," she sighs. "I managed to get Yusei to talk about what was bothering him a few days ago… Zakuro, don't do this."

I looked her straight in the eye and she knew what I was going to say. We had that deep relationship ever since she first scolded me for mocking Suigetsu. I shook my head and turned to the door. She noticed and turned too.

"Martha?" Yusei asks, but freezes when he sees me.

"I'm not here for you," I reply coldly, looking away.

Without another word I slip out of the bed and go to the window. I can make the jump, I'm a wolf after all, but a hand catches my wrist. I turn to see Yusei holding me back. I know how this will work out, so I might as well try explaining myself again. It probably won't turn into a shouting contest like last time though. I step back and leave the room. At the door, I signal for them to follow me and when we reach a small office room I close the door.

"I suppose if you don't interrupt me," I sigh. "I'll explain everything."

He seems happy with that answer, but I'm not and Martha knows it. She pats Yusei on the back in a comforting way as I try to find the right words. I should at least attempt to keep from insulting his father, right?

"Our mother's knew each other," I say, ignoring everything around me. "They were inseparable since high school, that's where my mother met my father. Yours, aren't important right now." I faintly hear Martha scold me. "The only thing you need to know is that they worked together at the Enerdy Reactor. On the day of the 'accident', my mother begged your parents not to go to work, but they ignored her. She had never been wrong before. Their actions set your destiny in stone."

"Zakuro!" Martha scolds, meeting my eyes strictly.

"Do you know how much negative energy it would take to resurrect the Dark Signers, Yusei?" I asked, glaring outside. "Enough that my family and countless others had to be massacred."

I notice him paling at the thought and Martha shakes her head at me in disappointment. I turn my back to the both of them. I can't look at her and him. I can't bear to see her comfort him like that. Like she comforted Suigetsu when he fell and broke his leg. He was in so much pain and I couldn't even help. Back then; when we were joined at the hip and I scolded him for everything, when he'd play pranks on me all the time, when I first defeated him at fencing; before he was spying on Orochimaru and I was sent to be a Mew.

"Do you know what?" I say, absentmindedly. "I don't hate you for what happened." Then a wind picks up and I disappear with it.


	13. Death

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC. Naruto, YuGiOh 5DS and Tokyo Mew Mew all belong to their rightful, respected owners.

Sometimes, you just have to let go

I leap from the nearest roof top to the hospital and head further and further away. It's hard to believe, almost impossible, that something could happen in such a small amount of time. My heart wrenches and I know it isn't for _her_. I speed up as fast as I can and move for an abandoned warehouse. The wind brushes away my tears, and for that, I'm thankful.

The roof suddenly collapses and dust rises all around. It starts to disperse and two glowing yellow orbs can be seen. It almost completely disperses by the time they can distinguish that the glow is my eyes. I stand, but waste no time with them. They aren't worth it. I land further from them in a crouch and my eyes fill with tears, but they do not spill. One hand covers my mouth, the other, forever frozen as my outstretched hand reaches for him. In a large pool of blood just before my very eyes lies Suigetsu. I can't believe they got him. He was so strong and I only beat him because he let me. If he can't defeat them, then I stand no chance.

The Akatsuki, Orochimaru and everyone else was watching the still girl over at the corpse. She still hadn't moved an inch and soon many lost interest. They instead, turned to the Uchiha brothers who were readying themselves for a fight. Both had their Sharingan activated and were about to actually start fighting when something hit the ground in between them. It was Zabuza's sword. Sasuke leapt back just in time to miss the attack from the girl.

I glare at him harshly. My grip on the sai is harsh enough to cause my palm to bleed. I don't need pity anymore, just the death of those I hate. Those like Sasuke; I can smell it all over him.

"You killed Suigetsu," I snarl, stepping forward slowly. Like a hunting predator. "You killed my _brother_**!**"

Just like that, I swing for his chest again. This time, it swipes him and leaves him with a deep gash. I don't have to contend with my brother now. My brother whom I could never beat, but his killer is an entirely different matter. My anger and hatred rises and before I can fully register what I'm doing, I've activated it.

_Prism Seal: Forgotten Death._

A glow envelopes me and when it disappears. I'm wearing a black top with a green lining. Black trousers and long, knee length black boots. I've got an ankle length white coat with what looks to be fake fur, but it's green. Gold lightning bolts highlight the white, near the 'fur'. My hair is clipped back at the front and pulled into a ponytail at the back. On my face is a mask that covers my eyes. My purple eyes are barely visible through the mask and I have a sai in each hand.

I meet his gaze for a moment. I only want to see my brother's killer. I want to see into his soul and try to gain an understanding of him and his motives. He flinches for a second at my gaze. I hate him and everything he's done to my brother. I turn my gaze to the roof and soon it starts fading in. The purple marks on either side of my eyes glow and they're their own distinct shape. They form my ultimate weapon and finally release all my pent up energy.

I throw my left hand up into the air and my wrist glows in an almost exact replica of my glowing marks at my eyes. Then I glare straight into his eyes, staring into his dark, pitiful soul. I want to see the pain, no agony that I'll be inflicting on him. I can't wait for those screams.

_Quintessence_

In a blinding light, electricity, a thousand times more powerful than chidori could ever be, is released from my palm. I watch as every second passes and it grows in power and size. The noise is almost deafening now, but I continue watching them. Deep down, in my heart, I know that I'll enjoy this. My parents would be incredibly disappointed with me for those feelings, but they're no concern of mine right now. This is my life and my decision anyway. The attack was just centimetres from him and they were all frozen in fear. I could have destroyed them all, but I pulled my attack back at the very last possible moment.

Sasuke's eyes turn to me with a deep fear. "This isn't for you," Are my last words as a small cyclone starts and disappears with me in that room.

I turn back to look at them in that ramshackle building. From an almost blinding light, Naruto tumbles out, followed by his friends and comrades. I couldn't take from them what was taken from me. I feel tears in my eyes, but they don't fall. None have fallen since that day. A shadow blocks out the sun and I turn to _my_ comrades.

"That was good, Zakuro," Ichigo smiles, encouragingly.

I almost smile back, but my eyes drift to the dead body at my feet. Suigetsu. My fallen brother. I wish I could change time and take back my last words to him. Replace them with something kind and caring, because I never meant what I had said in the first place. He won't know that though, he'll never know. My eyes fill to the brim with unshed tears, but once more, they don't fall.

So maybe, for this one moment, I can have everything I ever wanted too…


	14. Close To Goodbye

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC. Naruto, YuGiOh 5DS and Tokyo Mew Mew all belong to their rightful, respected owners as with everything else.

I love you, so this is goodbye

I kneel by a large boulder and complete my prayer. Ichigo was right; he deserved a proper funeral, even though I wasn't ready to let him go. I place a yellow rose on the ground, in remembrance to mother and the time when we played in her garden. I lean forward and rest my forehead against the cool stone and remember;

"_Zakuro!" he frowns. "It was an accident!"_

"_Yea, well I'm still telling father!" I stick my tongue out and run away._

_... So many painful memories…_

"_Imouto," he grins. "Wanna go prank father?"_

"_Do you have to be so immature?" I snap; standing and walking away. "Grow up!"_

… _I was so cruel…_

"_Imouto," he shifts his feet uncomfortably. "Gomenesai."_

_He starts walking away, but I rush over and hug him from behind. "Promise we'll stay like this forever?"_

… _But it didn't matter…_

"_Hey, you know what?" he asks. "You're right; it is time to grow up. Will you help me?"_

"_Of course silly," I smile. "but only if you teach me how to fence."_

… _I meant none of it and he knew that…_

"_Geez!" he gasps, exasperated. "You're hopeless!"_

"_You just started sooner," I protest, gasping and wincing at my wound. "wait till I tell mother what you did."_

… _I only wanted to love my big brother…_

"_Hey, are you alright?" he mumbles. "I'm sorry, but they were right, you can't enter a fencing contest, you're too weak-"_

"_No I'm not!" I yell. "You just want it all for yourself! I hate you!"_

… _But my actions drove him away…_

"_Want to practice today?" he grins._

"_I thought you said you'd grow up?" I mutter. "Not with a loser like you."_

… _We were changing and falling apart…_

"_Zakuro! Get lost!" he snapped. "Quit bothering me! You annoying pest!"_

_I had run so far and father had to send out search parties to find me. When we got back, he wouldn't even look at me and mother was upset._

… _Until we were the people we are today…_

"_Quit interrupting my training!" he yelled._

"_Get out of my way then!" I snarl._

"I'm so sorry," I gasp. "I didn't want to let you go."

"… Zakuro?" a cautious Kisshu asks. "It wasn't your fault… You just grew apart."

I reach up and cling to him. I can't bear to let go of anyone else. He flinches, but eventually holds me too. My tear filled eyes barely notice the setting sun behind us or the dew that drips down the stone, like my brother's is one person whom I can never bring back from the afterlife.

Soon I will be ready to finally to let you go, just not today.


	15. Farewell Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC. Naruto, YuGiOh 5DS and Tokyo Mew Mew all belong to their rightful, respected owners as with everything else.

My only solace lie in those precious moments we once shared

I follow my heart and reach the end of an alley way. The darkness around here is almost palpable. It smothers you and drags you down. I think I've found it, the one place where I will never go. I turn and walk back to the more frequented roads. The path leaves me with plenty of time to think about my options. I think I have more of an understanding with Yusei, but Martha isn't pleased with me. I have to tell her though; she was as precious to Suigetsu as she was to me.

I move towards an apartment block. It isn't that big, but not that small. I enter the building and just enter an apartment, ignoring the stares. I head straight for a room and once there I slam the door shut. I can almost feel them flinch from that, oh well.

"I take it, you chickened out in the end," Kisshu says.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to annoy your roommate?" I mutter.

He raises his hands in surrender. I try to ignore the pang of loneliness that echoes in my chest. I feel like I've drifted from them ever since they saw my power of Quintessence. It's just a hereditary thing really. My mother didn't just have that though. She was a great clairvoyant too and then there was the 'psychic seals' she could create. They were impressive.

My father, no comment. He kept to himself and was kind of mysterious. Everything he said meant something and was always so intelligent. He was more suited to Terra abilities if you ask me. I think that he might have been one actually; I caught him doing something as a young child. Of course, I don't really remember, but I always associate it with Terra abilities.

Then there was Suigetsu. He was a weapons master. A powerful descendant of Quintessence, but he had Ventus too. The way he manoeuvred those weapons, he had to have been manipulating the surrounding air waves to do the things he did. He wasn't so good with manipulation. I swear if mother hadn't taken over from him that day, I'd be in my cold grave. He was an idiot, and the favourite.

My sister… I know nothing of her, other than I have a younger sister. I suppose mother would have placed a seal on her. It makes sense, so she won't be able to use any abilities and therefore is impossible to track by enemies we faced.

I turn to Kisshu. "Have you ever wondered if you have ever been wrong?"

He freezes, sensing a double meaning to my words. "Well, no one can ever be sure that they are 100% correct,"

"So, then it could have been my fault," I say. "I could have caused the rift to grow between us."

He pales a bit as he realises how I've twisted his words. I turn and smile at him, and he can see through it. He takes my hands in his and leans against me. We both enjoy the silence of the moment, because we can't speak for the tears that threaten to spill on my part and his, is the shock. I smile and lean in to whisper some precious words to him. Only in time will he understand the true meaning.

_Death shall run nigh_

"We were never meant for this, Kisshu," I then whisper, standing and walking to the door.

"I knew you'd say that," he frowns.

I laugh quietly and smile at him before I leave the room. Before I leave his life is more correct. I have nothing to say to anyone on my past and I have no last words to spare. My goal is as important and foremost in my life as always. It was once only a thought that could be brushed aside, but not any longer. I made the mistake of embracing it and now I have to follow it through. I have to step from their lives to complete and sacrifice my own in the process.

I reach a small house and I know that Martha is inside. She's not alone though and that will cause me some difficulty, but she deserves to know. She cared a great deal for my parents, myself and my brother. I enter without knocking and move towards the dining room. That's where they are. I let the door hit the wall, eliciting yelps of surprise from those there.

"Martha," I say, as calmly as I can manage. "we need to talk."

"You almost took the door off of its hinges, if we don't need to talk after that then there's something wrong with someone's head," she retorts, but follows me.

"Now Zakuro, what do you need to say that is so desperate you can't wait?" she asks and I have a hard time answering her.

"Suigetsu," I whisper, choking on his name. "He went undercover for that criminal… He's dead, Martha."

**Gomenesai! This sounds like a filler chapter and I know it's bad. Gomenesai!**


	16. Identity Unveiled

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC. Naruto, YuGiOh 5DS and Tokyo Mew Mew all belong to their rightful, respected owners, as with everything else except the aforementioned.

Only through pain can we truly understand contentment

I sit and stare at the retreating sun. Over my shoulder, the moon's faint silhouette is hazy. It's been about a week or so, since I told Martha. I suppose it goes without saying, but, I still mourn for my brother. I haven't revisited his grave, in case they try to take me back with them. I can try to deny everything and ignore the pain, but I know that it will ultimately, end in failure. I even failed you, okaa Sama, otou Sama, gomenesai.

My thoughts are really all over the place and I feel so confused, but things are making more sense now so I guess it's time. With one last glance at the dying sun, I back flip off the building and land in a crouch. Now seems a good time to finally start putting an end to all of this. I head back to where I know those cowards are hiding. My hiatus is definitely over, and I'm back with a vengeance.

A loud yelling very nearly deafens me. I roll my eyes, Uzumaki. Ah, yes. Onii Sama told me a great deal of him. The carrier of the demon fox, however if he keeps that up then I may just end him too. I cringe away from the rusty, derelict steel building. My senses instinctively tell me that this place is far too dangerous, but I already know that. 'Revenge will take you over, and turn you into someone ugly', Onii Sama told me that. He was right, for people who believe beauty resides people; that is so true.

The door flies off of its hinges and crashes against the wall. I stride in calmly, but it's taking all of my self-control to not turn and run from this place. I cringe as my brother's blood still coats that part of the floor. I can't find the words to describe how my heart is breaking. I see the Konoha ninja watching me warily, but they aren't my concern. I stop a few feet from all of them and raise my head to look directly into Sasuke's eyes.

"You have irked the wrong girl," I say, turning from him.

Then, as fast as the wind, I bring my sword down on him, diagonally. He flinches, and for an instant, freezes. Then he leaps out of my way, or so he thinks. He isn't the only one who can use electricity on a sword though and I am far more powerful than him at it. I raise my sword so that it covers my eyes, before lunging and striking at him again.

_Quintessence_

Electricity explodes from the blade and the ground shatters, even when my sword is a few feet from it. Now, he isn't the only one at risk. A few members of the Akatsuki barely dodge as well. Then I swing it through the air and the electricity moves away from my sword and charges for him. Such powerful attacks I have at my disposal. In a last attempt, he tries to use the Chidori. It fails.

"How foolish," I say, starting towards him. "Never use her element against an Elemental!"

I leap towards him and swing my blade once again. A black blur whizzes towards me but it backlashes. You see, my element, as with many, can be both a defence and attack. If my sword is knocked from my grasp, I can always activate that seal. I may never have been as good and powerful as my brother, but against mortals of every kind, I can hold my own. His eyes flicker from one place to another. He's panicking. I can see the fear in his eyes. Dark eyes; dark soul. With one final breath, I slash at him.

My eyes widen slightly. I turn and look behind me. Ichigo, Minto… Everyone. Even Martha and all of her friends. I don't understand. I avoided being caught, being found. How could they track me so easily? I knock the sword out of my opponents hand. Then I glare at Kisshu, he's the only one who knew. I shift back to my Mew form and leap up to the steel roof. I run from them, but I shall return. As they very well know.


	17. At Peace

Disclaimer: I own noting but the plot and my OC, Koori. YuGiOh 5DS, Tokyo Mew Mew and Naruto all belong to their rightful, respected owners.

_Unintentionally, you slowly shatter my soul and lay me to rest_

I attacked them again, and it went as well as the first one. Everyone came to stop me, and I mean everyone.

"Stop it!" Ichigo pleads. "This isn't right Zakuro, you know that. Just come back, killing him, it'll only make you as bad as him. Please don't do it!"

I turn to her and the others, slowly. I can feel the aura. I know that aura, but that's near impossible right? I leap back, I shouldn't realised that Sasuke wouldn't let me off so lightly. I thrust my sai into his stomach and watch him stagger back. I would have smiled, if not for the arms that wrap themselves around my waist. The salt water tears staining my blouse, and the unmistakable aura that comes with only two living beings.

Even those pathetic beings who once feared my presence can see what I do, as clear as daylight sun. Even with my back to her, for I know it is her by the aura that she carries, I can tell you her life story.

_It starts off in a black abyss of loneliness and death, then grows stronger and stronger. Before the evil can truly fragment her soul and corrupt her mind, a hand comes from a glowing light and takes her into welcoming arms._

"I truly despise you for this," I say, before fleeing the scene, and my inevitable defeat.

Even when I thought I had everything, everything was merely in reality, nothing. The silent abyss that welcomes my soul is what I now seek, and that will cradle my fragile mind before departing me to the depths of the Underworld. My steps cease at the verge on a cliff face and the slowly rising sun signals a new starts for us both. Perhaps, in time you can bring yourself to forgive my transgressions. I wouldn't hold it against you for not doing so.

I almost smile as the warm sun shares some of its heat with me before I ignore the calls coming from behind me. I suppose, sometimes you wait for things for so long that you don't realise you're waiting for it, but I can rest now. I'll miss them, I suppose.


	18. A New Destiny

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Koori. YuGiOh 5DS, Tokyo Mew Mew and Naruto all belong to their rightful respected owners. (Pronounced _KO oh ri_)

Peace is a luxury beyond my fragile grasp

The day is July 25, it's a Friday. Typically depicted by children and most adults to be the best day of the week; but today is Zakuro's funeral. Lots of people showed up, even Sasuke was there, but no one knows why. Everyone whose life she influenced or even just touched, for even the briefest of moments, is here. Kisshu was supposed to make a speech, but it's no surprise that he couldn't find the will to speak. He hasn't quite been himself.

If you had been there you would have seen a young woman, around sixteen year's old standing next to the King of Games. Her hair is pitch black and stands out against her pale skin and dark brown, almost black eyes. She doesn't look particularly sad, not happy either, but pondering. Her eyes are hidden as she keeps her gaze to the ground, and everyone keeps looking at her with pity filled eyes. She clings onto Yusei's arm as though it's a lifeline. Soon, the funeral is over and most people leave, even Kisshu, after a small prayer.

"I should have held on," the girl murmurs.

"You didn't know she would do that," Yusei replies.

"I should have, it was obvious in her eyes when we arrived… She just wanted to be freed, but I never even said goodbye," she whispers as her tears start flowing freely.

"It's not too late to tell her, Koori," he frowns.

She smiles softly, "One day, Yusei, but I just can't. Not now, but I will one day," she turns and looks him in the eye. "… Don't be so hard on her, she meant well, and besides this is my destiny. No one can avoid their destiny, you know that."

"Then try to be careful. I don't want to attend your funeral next," he says.

"Don't worry," she laughs. "Trust me, I'll be fine. I won't be following my sister anytime soon, or my brother. So maybe when I get back from this oh-so-important trip, you'll worry a little less."

"We'll see," he says and leaves.

Koori watches him leave and kneels by Zakuro's grave. "I wish you were still here, big sister. I wish you hadn't left like that, or even told me goodbye… I don't hold anything against you sister, in case you were wondering. If you had stayed, you could have helped me and explained everything. I don't understand this, but you probably didn't either, once. I know it's my duty to go to other dimensions and protect their worlds like you did as a Mew, but I don't know if I can do this alone… Kisshu, he misses you a lot. I think if things had been different, he'd be your husband. Um, I think Yusei understands your intentions more than he lets on… Everyone misses you, and I swear that I'll make everyone proud."

_One day sister, just not today…_


End file.
